Into the Water Below
by LuinWasser
Summary: Ahsoka lies deep within a watery grave. Her memory is buried under the countless others her Master has let die.
1. I am Not Afraid

Into the Water Below

Disclaimer: This is George's galaxy I just live here

This is my first story so bare with me

_The pain was too intense. My chest was on fire. What was happening to me? Was I dying? The only thing I remember was pulling a clone out of harm's way and then everything went black._

_I felt myself slipping away into darkness. Why was this happening? I needed answers. Then suddenly I all came back to me. _

_Anakin and I were on Kamiono defending the clone facility. I was helping a wounded clone when a shot hit my stomach and I fell into the water below_.

_The water below, the water below is the only thing running threw my mind at this second. I knew very well that the water below meant death. _

_I am not afraid of death I kept repeating this to myself. Why am I afraid, Jedi are not afraid of death. For there is no death there is only Force. I have never been afraid why should I be now. Suddenly I knew I was afraid because it was slow close I could taste it._

_I was sure I was dead now; an angel was coming to get me. He had his hand out ready to get me. I was sure it was an angel because his hair was blond and his eyes blue. Wait, was this a dream, was it real, or was I really dead. Then he pulled me towards a light the light I was afraid of. _

**Author's note:**

**This was my first fan fiction so please read and review. I really hope you like it. **


	2. My Angel

**Chapter 2: My Angel **

**Here's the second chapter thanks for all the great reviews!!!!!!**

I was being pulled towards a faint light. The light burned. I was still in pain. Why? I remember my master saying that after we die we are no longer in pain. I felt the angel tighten his grip on me. I shouldn't be able to feel anything. Unless I was not dead! Then if I wasn't who was this angel pulling me? Anakin my angel is Anakin! He was pulling me out of the water. I wasn't dead! YET

At last my head broke the water and I could finally breathe. Oh! It feels so good to breathe. I could myself being laid down on a cold hard surface. I could faintly hear the cry of my master.

"AHSOKA! Please wake up come on please"

I want to answer him so badly and tell him I was (sort of) alright. But my mouth fails me.

"General is the Commander alright?" a familiar voice says.

"I don't know Rex she's not responding, get me a gunship." Anakin says

"Very well sir" Rex Responds

I could feel myself coming around I needed to tell him I'm……… my thought was cut off by an unbearable pain in my stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I scream the pain keeps growing until all I want is death.

"Ahsoka! What's wrong?"

"The pa…" is all I mange to get out before I plunged deeper into darkness

Regular point of view

"Rex hurry up she's dying!" Anakin screams

By this time Rex had a gunship ready and him and Anakin got Ahsoka on to it.

"Sir where are we suppose to go!" Rex said

"We have to land on The Excalibur it's her only chance!" Anakin screams over the noise of the battle.

"Yes Sir I will contact them now."

Ahsoka was waking up but she knew that these would be her last seconds.

"M…..Master." she said breathlessly

"Yes snips"

"I….I can't hold on….. the pain ……is ….. too much."

"No snips please try."

"Can't Master t…..thank you for the training…… you are a great p……er……son."

"No. No snips."

He leaned down and whispered in her ear knowing she could not him. And said

"Say hi to mom for me please."

Anakin covered her corpse with his cloak and held her hand until they got to The Excalibur.

**Author's Note: So what do you think please tell this is not the last chapter. Sorry for the slow update the teachers decided that this week was a good week to give us major amounts of homework!**


	3. The Funeral

The Funeral

**Here's the last chapter hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Black he is my character. **

The funeral was held two days ago at the temple on Coruscant. Millions of people showed up to pay respect to the padawan of the Chosen One. Among the millions included the entire 501st legion, the High Jedi Council, most Jedi Generals, and a few Senators. Ahsoka help every single one of these people a, and she gave her life for a clone sitting in the front row.

`Among the Jedi Generals stood Anakin Skywalker, The Chosen One, The Hero with No Fear, and mentor of Ahsoka. Anakin often wondered how people could call him the hero with no fear. His worst fear was realized that day on Kamino. He had lost a friend, a padawan, and in many ways a daughter. The truth was is that he was afraid to loose the people he loved. Ahsoka wasn't the first, not even six months ago he lost his mother. He couldn't take it any more he couldn't loose any one else.

That day he silently took a vow to never let any one else he cared about die. He took this vow in memory of his Mother and Ahsoka.

Next to him stood Clone Captain Rex commander of the 501st legion. Rex had formed a friendship with Ahsoka over the months. He loved her very much. He loved her like a sister and wished he could have saved her. He put his helmet on during the funeral so now one could see the tears he cried. Even though he knew Ahsoka wouldn't want him to cry he did anyway unable to hold them back. He cried for her, for his men who lost a dear friend, and cried for the galaxy, for they would never know what Ahsoka would amount to.

Senator Amidala of Naboo stood closet to Anakin. She was worried about him she knew that he would take this loss hard. Her secret husband had not said a word since arriving back on Coruscant. She to loved Ahsoka in many ways she acted as a mother to her. Anakin was like her Father so she played the role of a mother. She had no idea what it was like to loose a person that was like a child to you. She couldn't even imagine the pain and guilt he must feel.

Every single one in the room cried on that day, not one eye was dry. Not even Mace Windu and Yoda eye was dry. Ahsoka touched and left an imprint on every single person she ever meet. No one will ever forget her.

The only person to speak at her funeral was Black, the clone she saved. He had prepared a speech and this is what it said.

"Greetings everyone, my name is Black, a clone in the 501st legion. Ahsoka was a good friend to me we talked all the time she told me everything." He paused trying to hold back tears.

"The night before she died she asked me what I wanted my last words to be and how I wanted to die. I heisted for a moment trying to come up with an answer. Then said ' I want to die saying that even though I was a clone and was born to die that I loved this life I was given,' then she gave the best answer I have ever heard." He paused "She said

'I want to die saving someone's life. I want to die knowing that my sacrifice made a world of a difference in someone else's life. I also want to die telling my master that its all right to be sad and that he taught me everything I needed to know." Then Black broke down crying yet continued. "Ironically enough she died saving my life. She made a world of difference in my life and I hope she has made one in yours also."

Black then walked over to Anakin Sykwalker and pulled something out of his pocket. It was Ahsoka's padawan braid.

Ahsoka gave this to me that night she wanted you to have it. It was almost like she knew she was going to die."

Anakin thanked him before starting to cry again this was the first time that anyone had seen The Hero with No Fear cry.

Then suddenly everyone started to clap, it was the first time anyone had ever clapped at a funeral.

Just like Ahsoka, her funeral was the most special funeral ever!

**Author's Note****: Thanks for the great reviews hope you like the story! Please keep reviewing!!!!!! This is the last chapter **


End file.
